


Anarchy

by Your_sweet_666



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_sweet_666/pseuds/Your_sweet_666
Summary: Eric and Dylan have been planning this for months, but as time draws near, plans start to fall apart at their seams. What if another tragedy had struck the school before the boys could?
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Original Female Character(s), Dylan Klebold/Reader, Eric Harris & Dylan Klebold, Eric Harris/Original Female Character(s), Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere a while back someone writing a little piece on this topic and honestly what a great fucking idea! All credit due to that person, however here's my own take.

April 16th, 1999/Afternoon 

I sat in my last period class, staring at the clock, watching the minutes inch by. It was finally Friday, the most anticipated day of the week. I had been a little more excited about this particular weekend then others. Eric was off for the weekend and of course the focal point was that senior prom was tomorrow night. After a lot of "hmmming and haaaing" I had came to a conclusion I was in no desire to go, despite Eric's best efforts into roping me into going. I was never a terribly social person, large groups of people my own age made me incredibly anxious, and on top of that, I was less than keen on dressing up. I knew Eric was a little disappointed in me for not wanting to go to the "last highschool dance" of my life, but considering the fact I had never attended one in my previous four years here at Columbine, I wasn't about to start it now. Eric and I came to an agreement we'll hangout at his house, on the condition that I go to the after prom with him. Solid enough deal for me. 

Eric was kind of a strange person to me at first. I hadn't really took much notice to him until last year actually. I had my own small circle of friends, who like everyone else who wasn't popular, went out of our ways to stay away from said people, leaving me a little bit isolated from the general student population. My parents had really pushed me this year to change my academic goals, ushering me to take more advanced level classes. I was hesitant too, as nearly all of my friends took the college levels, and moving up felt like my grades would suffer. However, it was actually almost pleasant. I had met Eric in Bio this semester, rather being forced into interacting with him as the teacher had deemed us lab partners. I learned about him fast. I had seen him in the halls in the last few years, often hanging out with people I did not know. Eric was incredibly intelligent, always leaving me oogling over his near straight As during report card season. He was also a little dark humoured, which I didn't mind at all, often making somewhat angry stabs at the Jocks, or general comments of how the world has gone to shit. Typical oppressed teenage boy shit. Back on track here, Eric and I grew close, sooner than later finding out we shared common interests, mostly being centred around DOOM and KMFDM. Eric also really liked RAMMSTEIN, however I could never really find myself clicking with their music. I felt as though in the last few months I had grown closer to Eric and started to drift from my own friends, and as a result of this, starting associating with his own group. Eric worked at Blackjack's Pizza, a place I often found myself waiting for him to finish a shift before we'd jump into his Prelude and run off into the night with Dylan; who I'll explain into this later. 

When that bell finally rang it felt as though I had had my eyes glued to the clock, unable to move immediately. However, the thought of Eric waiting for me in the parking lot practically made me jump out of my chair and dash down the halls. I struggled to squeeze my way out to the parking lot, the halls were unusually full this afternoon, probably in part to the prom being tomorrow night. I dodged cars and students left right and centre as I squinted out into the lot, spotting Eric's car. He somehow always beat me out here, casually leaning on the door, cigarette in his mouth. There was no denying I found him attractive. He wasn't really like any boy I'd seen, he had a very slender figure, and the best part of it all was his smile....or smirk. Oh that smirk. 

"Felt like I was waiting for a damned hour" He joked, standing up off the side of the car, holding out his arms for the mandatory greeting. I squeezed myself in between his arms, burying my face into the neck of his plaid over-shirt. "That last class felt like an eternity" I spoke a little muffled into his shirt. "Just that excited to see me?" I didn't have to look up to know he was smiling. I squeezed him a little tighter, Eric tightening his grip around me. I never wanted to let go of him. 

Part of me was sure. Sure that he had feelings for me. The way he joked, the way he always sat so close to me when hanging out, holding my hand on those long car rides into the city. But there was always doubt. He was undoubtedly shy, the closest thing to intimacy he had ever given me was a mere kiss on my cheek. In a sense I almost craved him, wishing I had the courage to just grab him by the face and kiss him with every bit of my soul, but I was just as shy, opting to let things happen as they will.

I got into the car, throwing my bag over my shoulder into the backseat. "What's the plan so far?" Eric's eyes didn't leave the road. "Lucky for you I've got the weekend of work, and my parents are out of town till Sunday." I raised an eyebrow, "And what are you suggesting?" The mere idea of this was making my heart beat twice as fast. "No pressure or anything but I know you told your parents you were out for the weekend, so maybe spend the weekend with me?" "I'd really like that" He took hold of my hand, running his thumb over mine, traces of a lingering smile on his lips. "Oh trust me ______, so would I"

I'd been to his house a handful of times, mostly with other friends, and never for more than an hour. I wasn't sure exactly what his parents view on his relationships with girls was, but from what I'd heard I could only assume it was very old fashioned. The house was nice and cool from the humid April air, the start of summer peaking through the trails of winter. I followed Eric down the stairs, into the basement, which was almost cold. There was something like a small, second living room down here, paired with it's own bathroom, the only other room down here being Eric's. His room was not entirely what I had expected, the walls being all wood, a massive shelf taking up one whole wall. There were scarce posters, and ticket stubs decorating the windows. His bed was in the middle, oddly not against the wall. A desk holding many textbooks and a small notebook journal off to the side. I carefully sat on the bed, a little nervous about being in this new space. "How about some music" Eric flipped through the CD rack, picking one out and sticking it in his stereo. The first notes were all too familiar. "You know me too well." I jabbed, scooting over as he sat down on. the bed right beside me. XTORT was by far one of my favourite albums, being the soundtrack for many late night drives, half asleep, blissfully unaware of the night world outside of the car. "Are you hungry or anything?" I shook my head. "Any idea what Dylan is doing tonight?" Eric shook his head this time. "Last I heard he was going to prom tomorrow with Robyn. I rolled my eyes a little. I wasn't too sure what I thought of her. I had heard that she had bought them guns at a show a few months back, I had never saw them, the sudden recollection bringing forth my curiosity. "Is it actually true she bought you guns?" Eric didn't reply at first, gauging if he could trust me. "Sit tight." He stood up off the bed, turning to go dig in the closet. I was almost floored when he turned around with the weapon in his hands. He stood in front of me, I scooted to the very foot of the bed for a better look. "holy shit" was the only thing I could utter. It was a savage, the barrel carefully sawed down, making for a deadly close range weapon, oh did I mention totally illegal. "You wanna hold her." "Her?" "Yeah, Arlene." I laughed, holding my hands out to take the firearm. "of course a DOOM reference." Eric just chuckled, watching me carefully hold the thing. "Don't have to be so scared of it, it's not loaded." It was heavy, the smooth metal of the barrel almost freezing to the touch. The grip was duct taped over, probably concealing the splintering, aged wood underneath. "Have you shot this?" He just nodded, removing his hat and throwing it on the bed revealing his short, spiked brown hair. "Me and V took them out with Mark from work." I impulsively held the gun up, finger resting on the trigger, the pure adrenaline in my blood as I raised it to Eric. He did not flinch in the slightly, as if staring down the barrel of a shotgun was no big deal. I handed her back to Eric, who carefully stuck it back in the safety of the closet. "I'm guessing your parents don't know about this?" Eric shook his head no. "They'd flip." "So I'm not supposed to tell them?" Eric laughed, kneeling down to get face to face with me. "Keep this a secret between you and I, and I'll let you shoot her soon." I nodded, a little excited and a little scared of his offer. His green eyes sunk deep into mine, an indescribable look on his face. I studied all the details of his face, almost entranced, unable to break the eye contact. My mind was screaming at me. Just kiss the boy, he's right there. I hesitated, my mind reeling when he took me by surprise. "Can you keep another secret?"

He came onto me, his lips meeting mine with so much suppressed lust. Almost knocking me back, I reached my hand out onto his neck, Never breaking the kiss Eric stood up, hovering over me before I pulled him on top of me. My hands were all over him, kissing turning into full on making out. For someone who hadn't done this before, he caught on quickly, smooth movements matching perfectly with mine. I broke the kiss, Eric siting back on his knees, a little confused, a little succumbed to his bliss. "Are you alright?" I nodded, removing the stray strands of hair from my face. "Eric I wanted that for so long." "You have no idea ______." I was blunt. "I want to sleep with you." Eric couldn't believe what he was fucking hearing. All those fantasies weren't just imaginary suppressed lust anymore. He felt as if things couldn't of been better for him, one last thing off the list for him before NBK. He was a little uneasy in the back of his mind, scared that showing ______ would somehow offset the plans. He was sure it wouldn't. The plans were set, this was his last fucking weekend on earth and he'd be damned if he didn't enjoy himself. 

He was pulled from his mind as the phone just outside the door on the computer table began to ring. We sat there in silence for a moment before Eric stood up, composing himself enough to answer the damned thing. He immediately recognized the number. "Hello?"

Eric was gone for a few minutes, still long enough to leave me wonder what the hell he was talking about and too who. I was very pleased when he re-entered his room, holding a hand out to pull me to my feet. "Cmon _____, we're going to hangout with V. Got something you'll like." I followed him out to the car, excited to see Dylan and equally excited and curious as to what they have planned.

\-------------------------  
The rush of the cold air in the night blew through me like an empty church. The driveway was long, plunging into total darkness the further you looked down it. "What is this?" I asked Eric, trying to get any sort of glimpse as to what was beyond the darkened road. 

We had left the car at the end of the public road, a small parking lot off to the side, across the street from one of the only houses down this far, which actually looked to be a cottage or some sort of a vacation home. "Oh don't ruin the surprise" Eric smirked, slowing down a little to let me catch up to him and Dylan. 

The cracking pavement road was lined with streetlamp, all of them looking as if they hadn't been on in over a decade, rust consuming the majority of them. It was eerie quiet, only the sounds of our footsteps and cars far away in the distance soon fading away. 

"Look" Dylan pointed out, his long fingers directing my gaze to the lefthand side of the walkway. It was hard to make out the lettering on the faded sign, the letters peeling away to reveal the aging wood behind them. I looked over at Eric, "Sanitarium?" He nodded. I couldn't even lie, this was amazing. 

The closer we got to the building, the more impressive it became. It had to be a mile back from where we had left Eric's car, completely hidden away from the public. The building itself was massive, what looked to be about 4 storeys, most of the upper level windows were still intact, the lower level windows were boarded with sheets of plywood, a clear indication of the structure's abandonment. 

I had been an avid follower of urban explorations, often being enthralled to find a new house or small dwelling siting forgotten on the side of a dead road, but this was something on its own. I was surprised at the relative ease of gaining access, being there was an open ground level window tucked around the back of the building. The window lead right into one of the main hallways on the ground level, doors lining both sides of the walls. There was little left to the dignity of this place, the paint long peeling from the walls, spiderwebs in every corner, as well as general products of decay scattering the floors. It was easy to tell this was a well known spot, graffiti markings all over the walls. 

\-----

"No need to be so scared" Eric coxed, as I stood a few feet back from him, almost trembling. Eric's feet dangled over the edge of the rooftop, easily a 4 storey fall to the ground, but he wasn't unnerved in the least bit. Dylan was seated beside him, peering off into the distance, you could easily see the water from where we sat, as the property edged right onto it. I was always terrified of heights, the idea of even looking down over the edge of the building scared the shit right out of me, but Eric and Dylan could of cared less about it. They often spent time up here together on weekends, when there was no where else to go, or if one of them needed to get something off their chest. Even a few times had they witnessed other kids walking up the winding road, eager to explore or even in some cases, vandalize the asylum. 

"You're not going to fall, trust me" Eric spoke softy, offering his hand out to me as I carefully inched towards the edge. I denied his hand, death gripping the boy's shoulder as I sat myself down the edge, Eric moving his hand around my waist as I nervously looked into his eyes, trying my best to not look over the edge where the lower half of my legs were now hanging freely. "That wasn't so bad was it" Eric joked, Dylan smiling, running a hand through his hair. 

"No, its fucking terrifying" I joked, half serious. Eric had his hand on my thigh, some sort of an attempt at a comforting gesture. "It really is beautiful up here once you get passed how high up we are." Dylan nodded, "I like it here, away from all the bullshit" he added. 

I couldn't stop thinking about my encounter with Eric earlier in the evening. The shotgun, the pipebombs, the fact his parents were so unaware of everything going on in their own home. Eric was by no means someone who I could imagine carrying out a violent act, no matter how much he repeatedly made remarks about how much he hated school, and how many people he wanted dead. But this was far from the truth. 

Eric and Dylan planned it meticulously, down to every last detail. If anyone had seen what was going on in these two's minds; their own parents would of probably locked them up for good. But to some messed up degree, I understood where this was coming from. Highschool was terrible, Eric being the only person that really made it even worth getting my diploma. Of course Dylan was around me a lot too, but Eric and I got along a lot more than anyone else. 

Eric had a whole fleet of issues, or at least what he thought were things that were weird, or wrong about him. But, I didn't agree with much of that at all. Sure, he was a smaller build, skinny as all could be and barely standing taller than me. He was always insecure about the way he looked, often facing ridicule from other students, especially in gym class. I had witnessed myself the bullying that happened in the school, almost daily name calling, small physical altercations, and general hate between the unpopular and the jocks. All this did was fuel his hate, building a crazy idea in his head that he needed to prove himself, to get revenge; the ultimate revenge. 

Later, did I find out about this, and obviously, we'll get to that. But Dylan was almost the opposite. Dylan was tall, towering over almost all of the other students, but that didn't stop him from getting the brunt of the bullying too, his height only encouraging less violence against him. Dylan was sad, often masking small clusters of cuts on his right hand/arm. He was shy, warming up only when he deemed you trusting. Hidden beneath the sadness was anger, bottled deep and nearly ready to burst. Eric's desire to kill mixed with Dylan's desire to die just made the perfect formula for a deadly act of violence. 

But this was the last thing on anyone's mind right now, Dylan content with the quiet company, Eric a little too excited to even have a girl out with them at this moment.


	2. 2

April 17th, Mid Afternoon.

"Can you take any longer?" Eric whined, pacing a track into his carpet in his basement bedroom. "Patience Harris." I often called him by his last name, some weird habit we had picked up over the course of the last year. I rushed through throwing a sweater on and grabbing my wallet off the corner of his desk, thrown askew ontop of a pile of papers. I didn't even give them a glance, assuming they were just papers for a school assignment or something to do with the DOOM wads he spent so much of his free time making. 

I had grown to love DOOM, though Eric would always argue that no-one loved it quite as much as he did. If you're not aware, DOOM is one of the first (and arguably best) first person shooter games to be released amid the 1990s. The basis of DOOM is an intergalactic research program run by the UAC has made a base on mars and accidentally opened a portal directly to hell, thus releasing a hoard of demons onto the base. The UAC is no match for this, demons taking over the planet and killing every last survivor except one. Now, the sole survivor, soon dubbed the DOOM Slayer or Marine, is left to kill every last demon and save Earth itself from becoming completely consumed by the demonic hoards. 

Eric was not all too happy with me refusing to let him take me to prom that night. It was nothing what so ever to do with me not liking Eric, I liked him, more than I'd have liked to even admit to him. I often suffered from bad social anxiety, which was 100% worse in large groups of people around my age. I had never attended a single dance or school function in my entire life, and this wasn't going to be the one to break my streak. Eric whined for a while that even Dylan was going, who was notably shy like myself, but I didn't budge. 

\------TBC


End file.
